To the Bride and Groom
by Princess Antanasia the Vampire
Summary: A AlyssxDodge oneshot, following ArchEnemy. It's wedding bells for Dodge and Alyss.


**AN: I thought this would be an adorable afterword to ArchEnemy. It's Alyss and Dodges' wedding. I was totally winging this because I have no clue what a Wonderland wedding is like. This is my version. As always, review.**

Dodge Anders, the head of the guardsmen of Heart Palace. He was fearless against foes of all kinds; glass eyes, The Cut, he'd even killed The Cat several times. But today he was afraid. He tugged at the collar of his dress uniform. Alyss had insisted upon him wearing it, even though a tuxedo would be more traditional. Dodge closed his eyes. He rocked back on his heels; as he waited, he was becoming more and more nervous. Music began to play, a beautiful melody played on instruments rare even in Wonderland. Dodge rolled his head, loosening the tight muscles of his head. He turned to the curtains woven, in part, with silk of the blue caterpillar oracle (before it had become a butterfly, of course). He relaxed a fraction at the sight of Alyss walking through those curtains. Alyss was a vision in off-white. Her gown had been Genevieve's when she had gotten married, Theodora's before her, and previous to that, Issa had worn it. It was made of the finest Wonderland silk, and when looked at from a certain angle, it shimmered with every hue of every color. It bound the queen's upper torso tightly but at her hips, it flared out with a short slit in the center front…almost like an upside down heart. Instead of her everyday tiara, Alyss wore a large (but not gaudy), yet feminine crown of white gold and ivory perched upon her elaborately styled raven hair. The warrior queen looked more the 'queen' part then the 'warrior' part today. Alyss, like Dodge, was terrified. Alyss, the woman who had defeated Redd Heart herself, was petrified to be wed. The bride and groom made eye contact, and neither was afraid any longer; they took comfort in each other. In the background, there was gasping and breath being drawn quickly, such as there is in many situations when the bride enters stealing every person's attention. After what felt to Alyss and Dodge to be an eternity, she was at his side. It was customary for one of the Tutor species to perform ceremonies such as this, and the Queen would have no other than the Tutor who had tutored all the queens whose dress Alyss was wearing? Therefore, none other than Bibwit Harte stood before the queen and her favorite guardsman. Wondertropolis reporters were making hushed noises in the background, which were unassuming to a normal Wonderlander, or even a Milliner, but Bibwit found them offensive. So the albino with the large ears made a noise of his own; a call to silence. He then began to recite the ancient Wonderland wedding texts.

"Dearest friends, family and all those who attend this great occasion-" here he paused for effect, "-of the joining lives of Queen Alyss Heart and her beloved, Sir Dodge Anders." The couple glowed. Bibwit had to smile at the looks on their faces. He continued, "Upon this eve of union will any with objections speak?" None. With that part over, Bibwit carried on to the next part. "Life is to be lived, and love is a part of this process. Alyss, do you love this man?"

"I do." She said without a moment's hesitation.

"Very well. Dodge, do you love this woman?" Bibwit asked.

"I do." He said with as little pause Alyss had said it.

"Very well. The process of living one's life involves creating more life. Alyss, will you bear this man children?" Bibwit asked.

"I will." Alyss confirmed.

"Very well. Dodge, will you satisfy this woman with children?" Bibwit continued.

"I will." Dodge established.

"Very well. During the process of life, there will be times of strain and disagreement. Alyss, will you stand by this man during his trials, tribulations and periods of stress?" Bibwit queried.

"I will." Alyss verified.

"Very well. Dodge, will you stand by this woman during her trials, tribulations and periods of stress?" Bibwit inquired.

"I will." Dodge consented.

"Very well." Repeated Bibwit. "The next stage of life is old age. Alyss, will you stand by this man when he is weakened and crippled by time?"

"I will." Said Alyss.

"Very well. Dodge, will you stand by this woman when she is weakened and crippled by time?" Bibwit asked.

"I will." Said Dodge.

"Very well." Bibwit paused, knowing the answer to this next question would not be so simple for warrior or queen. "Lastly life ends with death. Alyss, will you stick with this man until his passing, be present to hear his last words and hold his hand as he breaths his last breath?"

A lone tear fell down the Queen's cheek. "In spirit, I will." There was a collective gasp at Alyss' untraditional answer. Bibwit cleared his throat.

"Very well. Dodge, will you stick with this woman until her passing, be present to hear her last words and hold her hand as she breaths her last breath?"

"To the best of my abilities-" his voice cracked. "-I will." Another deviation from the normal 'I will.' Because neither a guardsman nor a warrior queen can predict where he or she will be when he or she dies. Nor could either foretell who was to be with him or her. Gulping back his own sorrow, Bibwit continued.

"Very Well. Upon this eve of union will any with objections, or with any beliefs that the answers given by man and woman were unsatisfactory, speak?" Bibwit repeated. Not a single word.

"Very well. Alyss, do you take this man, Dodge Anders, who has promised to love you, stay with you, and give you children, as your husband?"

"I do." She promised.

Very well. Dodge, do you take this woman, Alyss Heart, who has promised to love you, stay with you, and bear you children, as your wife?"

"I do." He swore.

"Very well." Bibwit said, not repressing his wide grin, "I now pronounce you man and wife." Dodge kissed his queen, his wife with a passion and she responded likewise. Throughout the large ballroom, there was, from the large assortment of guests, a chorus of, "To the bride and groom!"


End file.
